Yuma
Yuma Sai was one of the main characters in the Shugyoku Den light novel. Bully-turned-friend, Yuma played a significant role opposite his former rival, Tamahome, as well as his adoptive sister, Fuka. Character During the raids by the Kutou gorilla army, Yuma lost both of his parents and was left hardened by the incident. One of the only things that kept him going was the Legend of Suzaku. He and Fuka had lived in hope that, with the power of the Priestess and seven Celestial Warriors, Suzaku would save the empire. And so, when he met Tamahome and criticized him for being weak as a child, Yuma was actually jealous of the power he could never obtain. Instead showed his own "strength" by bulling the young Suzaku Warrior. Throughout his journey with Tamahome, Yuma grew to respect his former-rival and, after a few jealous outbursts, acknowledged him as a brother. He gave him the courage to sacrifice himself in the face of danger. As he and Fuka grew up alongside each other, Yuma felt a sense of protectiveness around her which later developed into affection. And although his life was tumultuous and he needed a sense control, Fuka's wild and honest behavior paired well with his proud yet cautioned demeanor. Story In the beginning, Yuma and his gang of bullies terrorized Tamahome from a young age. Scared of his unusual mark on his forehead, the neighborhood boys came up with a nickname for the future Suzaku Warrior: “Ghost” or “Ghost Boy.” This nickname stuck and would later be mentioned in the Original Series by Tokaki. Years later, when Tamahome decided to head to Eiyou in search of a larger income for his family, Fuka snuck off after him. The two were then found by Yuma, who, after some objections, agreed to travel for Fuka's sake. When they reached the capital, the two boys turned their endeavor into a competition to see who can raise the most money (therefore settling their rivalry). This explains how Tamahome strengthened his economic prowess in the first place. When the trio encountered a Kutou sorcerer by the name of Mimadou, Tamahome found himself one of his targets. After Yuma figured out that Tamahome's employer planned to betray him to the sorcerer, he revealed his plot and earned Tamahome's trust. Hearing that Fuka had been kidnapped by Mimadou's men, Yuma and Tamahome searched for their friend. After the two had a heart-to-heart about their feelings towards Fuka, Yuma stepped outside to think about his journey so far. Suddenly, he was led by Fuka's singing to her and he gave her a Shugyoku jewel, which symbolized his love for her. But he was put under Mimadou's control and, when Tamahome came to find him, he attacked his friend. After an intense battle, Yuma broke free from the spell that bound him and sacrificed himself to save Tamahome and Fuka. Though his wounds appeared to be fatal, he was stronger than he looked and survived. He and Fuka, who was impressed by his development, then traveled back to their village to start a home, feeling content in Tamahome's progress as a Celestial Warrior-In-Training. By the time of the Original Series, the couple was living peacefully in their cottage while their friend continued to make a living in the capital. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Light Novels Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Category:Manga